


But That's Okay, Because This is a Seaplane

by ikcuts



Category: Animal Crossing, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crack, Flirting, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Smut, Voyeurism, only because you're the player watching this shitshow unfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikcuts/pseuds/ikcuts
Summary: Life is great on an island, except for when the two airline workers get distracted.(AU where Mark and Ethan are Wilbur and Orville from Animal Crossing New Horizons.... but not as brothers.)Inspired by a fanart from @dikoto on Instagram
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	But That's Okay, Because This is a Seaplane

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been playing Animal Crossing and watching these two idiots so here's a half crack, half serious fic of both!

Life on your island was always fun and interesting, since there was always something to do or see, and your neighbors were the sweetest. Everyone was kind and understanding, even if they made mistakes or were a little quirky sometimes. Like the two guys running the local airport. Mark “Wilbur” Fischbach and Ethan “Orville” Nestor were more than just a little quirky. They were… let’s say they were seemingly unaware of anyone else’s presence when they were together. Despite the nicknames, they were just friends, and joined the small seaplane airline company together (which they called Doodoo Airlines whenever something went wrong), with Mark as a pilot and Ethan as a receptionist, navigator, and communicator.

“Good morning!” Ethan says to you, enthusiastic as always. He always smiled to everyone, showing off the one crooked tooth on his bottom row of teeth. “Welcome to your one and only gateway to the skies! How can I help you out today?”

You told him where you wanted to go, and before liftoff, Mark usually saluted to Ethan, and Ethan saluted back. But this time, as you walked toward the back exit of the building, Mark stayed back and they started chatting a bit, just briefly. Ethan smiled extra brightly while Mark just barely touched Ethan’s forearm before saying goodbye to each other.

“Be safe!” Was a new one Ethan told Mark before a flight, and Mark always smiled to himself before exiting the building with you.

But that was just the beginning of it. Every time you entered the airport from then on, Mark wouldn’t be in his room in the back, but rather behind the reception, talking to Ethan. The first time, you approached them slowly, like you were in the wrong rather than acknowledging the fact that they should be in their respective positions, ready for a passenger. Even when you got to the desk, they were still lost in conversation, and from this distance you could see Mark’s brown eyes uncovered from his aviator glasses that sat on top of his head.

“... isn’t that weird? I honestly don’t think it’s normal,” is all you heard Mark say when you got close enough to hear.

“No, I just think it’s interesting how women usually like it when- Oh hello! Uh, welcome!” Ethan nervously spat out when he noticed you. “Sorry about that, how can I help you?” Mark quietly slid away from the desk to the back as Ethan helped you set up a flight.

Eventually it got to the point that Mark brought out his chair to sit on while they talked, and you decided maybe you didn’t want to fly with a Nook Miles Ticket right now. It was different every day: there would be a change in one of their colognes, or Ethan would fidget with his hands and tie more than normal, or maybe Mark brought donuts to share with him (and you too!), but it never seemed to escalate to anything higher than some nervous flirting. Until, well, maybe three months since you started living here.

Ethan wasn’t at his desk, which was highly unusual, since the airport closed at midnight, and it was only 11. If Mark was there instead, that might’ve been a different story, like ‘Ethan retired to bed early’ or ‘Ethan got sick’, but Mark wasn’t there either. In fact, it was dead quiet. You didn’t call out, but quietly slipped behind the closed gates to see if they were in the back somewhere, the only noise coming from Mark’s backroom: a door with a glazed glass window which appropriately said “WILBUR, PILOT” in red paint. You could see the golden light streaming through it, as well as the muffled noises coming from behind: talking, some shifting… and all of a sudden the door began to open. You panicked; maybe you wouldn’t get in that much trouble, but you knew you weren’t supposed to go past the gates when they were closed, so you slipped past the corner again, onto the side of the receptionist’s desk.

Mark and Ethan exited, still chatting, but Mark was buttoning up his shirt as well, while his red tie sat around his shoulders. They were walking this way, and you were about to make a run for it when you saw Mark somewhat forcefully push the island’s airport receptionist Orville against the wall. And kiss him. But Ethan wasn’t surprised or anything, he was kissing back, and throwing his arms around his neck as well. You blushed, watching for a while before realizing maybe that’s not a good idea and finally making your escape. Mystery island be damned.

But of course, that wasn’t the end of it. (It never is, is it?) Maybe you hadn’t gone for any more late night flights, but you told yourself daytime was fair game.

It wasn’t.

There wasn’t anyone there again. You could have just left and come back another time, but dammit, your friend was waiting for you to visit, and these two lovebirds were probably making out again. You stormed to the back, stopping in your tracks when you saw a familiar sight. Maybe a little different, since Mark wasn’t just kissing Ethan against the wall, he was thrusting. Hard. Into Ethan. Who had his pants, underwear, and shoes discarded on the ground and his pale legs wrapped around Mark’s waist.

You were in such disbelief that you didn’t move. Thankfully, Mark had his head resting between Ethan’s shoulder and neck, which he happened to be latched on to at the moment. This meant his line of sight was limited, and Ethan had his eyes completely scrunched shut, so his was as well. Until he opened them, of course, but with the way Mark was working him, you didn’t think that would be any time soon. 

“Mark-” Ethan moaned, and you blushed.

“Shhh,” Mark whispered, just loud enough for you to hear. “Be quiet.”

Eventually, Ethan put his hand to his mouth while his legs shook, and soon after Mark bit into Ethan’s neck as his thrusts slowed, a sign that both have finished.

“Help me clean up,” Ethan whispered, and you didn’t think he meant his pants as he gathered them himself, and both went into WILBUR, PILOT with beaming smiles.


End file.
